


Al otro lado

by newyorkblues



Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Akaashi Keiji, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, El padre de Akaashi es un poco abusivo, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Online Friendship, Phone Sex, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Secret Crush, Sexting, Well not really, no homo bro, soft talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Bokuto y Akaashi no se conocen, pero llevan meses teniendo una sincera y profunda amistad por internet. Las cosas no podían ser incómodas si no te veías a la cara, ¿cierto?Día 2 — Dirty Talk.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028197
Kudos: 39
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Al otro lado

**Día 2:** Dirty Talk

Bokuto Koutarou se encontraba increíblemente impaciente esa noche.

Llevaba más de una hora intentando dormirse, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Gruñía, se volteaba entre las sábanas a tal punto que su pie se escapó ya por debajo, y también se sentía tan acalorado y sudado que no tendría manera de conseguir dormirse.

No le quedaba más opción que tomar su teléfono móvil y tontear un momento. Quizá, de esa forma, podría distraerse buscando algún estúpido test online sobre si su _husbando_ supremo era Viktor Nikiforov o Hawks, o sobre qué clase de empanada era en base a su signo zodiacal.

Bokuto esperaba ser una empanada de carne. Las de pollo eran un invento de Satanás.

—Supongo que podría entrar a Twitter… —Bokuto resopló, cansado, y la luz de la pantalla le encandiló—. A esta hora debe seguir despierto el turno noche.

Pero no consiguió la oportunidad de entrar en aquella adictiva aplicación del pajarito, ya que un mensaje pendiente le llamó la atención.

Akaashi Keiji le estaba preguntando si seguía despierto.

_Bueno_ , en realidad se lo había preguntado media hora atrás… lo cual sí que estaba…

Bokuto entró cuanto antes al chat. Tipeó una rápida respuesta, pero su última conexión mostraba el exacto momento en que le envió su mensaje.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó para sus adentros y golpeándose en la frente con el móvil—. ¡Si tan solo me hubiera fijado antes…!

No logró quejarse demasiado, ya que la respuesta de regreso de Akaashi fue casi instantánea. Bokuto casi sintió que se le salía el corazón cuando vio la palabra _escribiendo_ por debajo de su nombre.

**Akaashi**

Lo siento, no quería molestar. Es solo que estoy algo nervioso por el examen de mañana.

**Akaashi**

He estudiado bien, pero… la ansiedad no me deja dormir. Esto podría definir mi nota de todo el año en esa asignatura. Si no la apruebo, no podría cursar las siguientes del próximo año en la carrera.

**Akaashi**

Mi padre ya ha dicho que es una verdadera estupidez lo que estudio y que seguramente me moriré de hambre. Pero es lo que me gusta, Bokuto. O lo que yo creo que me gusta. No quiero ser un contador o abogado como él siempre soñó para su único hijo. Es mi vida, no la suya.

Bokuto se quedó anonadado leyendo todas esas palabras. Se irguió un poco contra el cabezal de la cama —comenzaba a deducir que ninguno de los dos dormiría mucho esa noche.

Al final, Akaashi escribió otra vez sin que le diera tiempo a responder.

**Akaashi**

Mucho texto, perdóname.

**Bokuto**

Te puedo llamar??

Ni siquiera la pensó mucho tiempo cuando le pidió aquello. Nunca habían hablado por teléfono. No es como si desconocieran sus voces, claro. Bokuto no tenía vergüenza en enviar audios o videos por el chat —y, al final, acabó convenciendo a Akaashi de que también lo hiciera luego de esos seis meses de amistad.

_Oh_. Porque ahí estaba la parte más importante en toda su relación.

Bokuto y Akaashi no se conocían en persona.

Ni siquiera vivían en la misma ciudad.

De hecho, Bokuto vivía en Tokio, la capital del país, mientras que Akaashi residía en una ciudad al norte de Japón. Los separaban más de diez horas en tren rápido.

Los dos eran simples estudiantes universitarios que se conocieron a través de Twitter por ser fan del mismo anime. No tenían el suficiente dinero para ir a verse.

No es como si Bokuto no soñara con ello. Akaashi no era su primer —ni tampoco último— amigo de internet, pero sí podía decir con toda certeza que era al que más quería por encima de todos. Puede que en _Twitter_ la gente le viera interactuar más seguido con Kuroo o Atsumu, pero era con Akaashi por el que pasaba largas noches en vela contándose anécdotas muy estúpidas de sus vidas anteriores a los dos.

No le gustaba pensar mucho en esas cosas. Tener a Akaashi al otro lado de la pantalla siempre era divertido y bonito, pero cuando lo pensaba demasiado se ponía un poco emo.

Tal vez porque Akaashi Keiji le _gustaba_ como más que un amigo. Aunque fuera un poquito.

Se sentía como un verdadero tonto, ridículo, patético, iluso. Lo más probable era que sus sentimientos no fueran recíprocos. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de un gigante que lloraba con las noches de spoilers y subía demasiadas capturas de su píxel favorito?

Bokuto deseaba poder dar un gran abrazo a Akaashi. Quería hacerlo conocer Tokio. Anhelaba con sacarlo de su estúpida casa en la que recibía maltratos de su padre por estudiar literatura.

—Vamos, vamos —Bokuto se encontró diciéndole a la pantalla del chat a la espera de una respuesta—. Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…

La respuesta brotó de forma instantánea. Y, en cuanto Bokuto tuvo luz verde para hacerlo, marcó el número de Akaashi de forma automática.

No tardó mucho en contestarle. El corazón de Bokuto se detuvo entre sus costillas, y le costaba respirar en lo que esperaba.

— _Hola_ —dijo Akaashi con la voz trémula. A simple vista se escuchaba tranquilo, pero podía distinguir el cansancio en su respiración y el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. _Disculpa si hablo tan despacio, no quiero que mi padre se despierte._

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto exclamó con tanta emoción que no le entraba en el cuerpo—. ¡Tú no te preocupes! Por suerte, ya vivo solo. Si no, mi mamá aparecería para golpearme con la escoba como cuando lo hacía a mis siete años después de robarme galletas que eran para los vecinos.

Akaashi ahogó una risita al otro lado, y el corazón de Bokuto solo podía acelerarse todavía más al escuchar los diferentes ruiditos que era capaz de producir en medio de una llamada.

— _Espero no haberte despertado, Bokuto-san_ —suspiró el otro—. _De verdad no quiero molestarte con mis dramas._

No tenía ni un solo punto de comparación con un insulso audio. Bokuto podría haberlo escuchado hablar para siempre.

—¡Dramas! —repitió Bokuto, indignado—. Pero, ¡¿qué cosas dices, Akaashi?! ¡Si encima tú siempre me escuchas llorando por no haber estudiado para mis clases de salud en el profesorado de educación física!

_Además, ¿cómo podría no escucharte? Si eres la cosa más buena en el mundo_ , se vio tentado de agregar. Pero no tenía las agallas para hacerlo.

En cambio, Bokuto se obligó a sonreír con algo de melancolía. Carraspeó para que no se le notara.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, Akaashi —insistió—. Si algo te está molestando, me lo puedes decir. Pero si esto es solo por tener inseguridad por el examen, ¡por favor no la tengas! ¡Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y mira que es difícil superar al idiota de Kuroo que estudia ingeniería en biotecnología! Aun así, tú logras ser súper listo. ¡Súper, súper listo! ¡Vas a arrasar con tus notas finales!

Akaashi no le respondió. Solamente suspiraba con resignación, y lo único que Bokuto podía escuchar era las hojas de sus apuntes rasgando cada vez que las movía ansiosamente de lugar.

— _Es que no quiero darle motivos a mi papá para que pienses que mis decisiones son basura. Pero tienes razón, Bokuto-san. De verdad te lo agradezco_ —habló Akaashi con profunda sinceridad—. Solo desearía ser capaz de poder conciliar el sueño…

—¿Y si te tomas un té? ¿De esas mezclas apestosas que te gusta hacer a ti? —inquirió Bokuto—. ¡O podrías escuchar música que te relaje!

— _Hecho y hecho. Nada funciona, Bokuto-san_ —se quejó Akaashi con un gruñido—. _Supongo que debería resignarme a pensar que no dormiré esta noche. Podría usarlo para repasar mis notas…_

—¡Nada de repasar, Akaashi! ¡Tienes que descansar! ¿Cómo planeas recordar todo lo estudiado si vas con la mente destrozada por la falta de sueño?

— _Pero es que ya no sé qué hacer, Bokuto-san_ —replicó—. _De verdad, llevo intentando dormirme desde que me despedí de ti a las once. Ya son casi las tres de la madrugada, y a las ocho debería estar listo para ya salir de mi casa…_

Bokuto sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Le hubiera gustado estar a su lado para sujetarlo en brazos, acariciarle su cabello —¡que se veía muy suave, y tenía la teoría de que olía a jazmines!—, y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

Y que, incluso si no lo estaba, de todas formas, se quedaría a su lado…

Sentir _cosas_ por tu amigo de internet no era bueno para la salud.

Pero en lugar de decir algo relativamente bonito y adorable, la única neurona funcional de Bokuto tomó el control de su cerebro para hacerlo decir una inmensa estupidez.

—¿No probaste con jalártela? ¡Digo…! ¡A mí siempre me ayuda a dormir mejor! —exclamó entre risas nerviosas—. ¡A Kuroo y Atsumu también! ¡Internet dice que es muy bueno!

El incómodo silencio que prosiguió le hizo dar ganas de desactivar todas sus cuentas a Bokuto y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

De hecho, la cosa estaba tan silenciosa que hubiera sospechado que Akaashi le colgó si no fuera porque vio que su llamada seguía en línea.

Pero, ¡oh, por los dioses! Akaashi iba a colgarle muy pronto. Le bloquearía. Le eliminaría de su vida, y seguramente ya no querría verlo nunca más…

Eso era todo. Bokuto empezaría una vida nueva en Argentina junto con _Toto_ , su primer amigo de internet, y…

— _No suena como a mala idea, Bokuto-san. Pero…_ —Akaashi tosió varias veces—. _Me cuesta hacerlo yo solo. Me avergüenza confesarte estas cosas, pero no puedo masturbarme solo por mi cuenta. Dioses, qué vergüenza…_

El ratón que giraba en una ruedita en el cerebro de Bokuto se detuvo de repente. Seguramente tuvo un infarto por el shock de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Huh? —Bokuto parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Qué dices, Akaashi?

Akaashi se demoró en contestarle. De todo lo que conocía de él, seguramente estaba increíblemente avergonzado por confesar esas cosas.

Bokuto nunca tuvo pudor en contarle de sus ligues amorosos al inicio de su amistad. Esas cosas no le avergonzaban, pero desde que sentía algo más por Akaashi la cosa le ponía más incómoda de revelar.

Akaashi, por su parte, no hablaba mucho de su vida sexual. Sabía que tuvo un par de novios y una que otra novia forzosa en secundaria —antes de declararse homosexual—, pero no tenía idea de qué tan lejos llegó con todos ellos.

Tal vez estaba cerca de recibir una respuesta.

— _Yo…_ —Akaashi seguía moviendo nerviosamente las cosas en su escritorio—. _Después de terminar con mis anteriores parejas, siempre tuve problemas para satisfacerme a mí mismo. No lo sé. No lo encuentro tan satisfactorio como cuando otra persona es la que… me ayuda._

La voz le temblaba ligeramente. Bokuto no podía culparlo ya que, aunque su voz siguiera escuchándose jovial y bromista, sus manos parecían ser víctimas de un terremoto.

La neurona funcional volvió a tener una idea estúpida. Posiblemente fuera la _más_ estúpida de todas ellas. Bokuto debería haber lanzado su teléfono al otro lado del cuarto para no cometer una locura. O quizá coserse los labios.

¿Por qué mierda no estaba Kuroo despierto para detenerlo?

Existían altas posibilidades de que Kuroo le soplara al oído de que continuara con esa idea tan absurda, también.

—Yo… Akaashi, si quieres te puedo dar una mano. ¡Una mano virtual…! ¡Ah! Qué mal que suena eso… —Bokuto se pasó una mano por el cabello bicolor ya despeinado—. Pero podría guiarte, p-por si necesitas que alguien más te… bueno. Eso. Ya sabes.

Ahora _de verdad_ Akaashi iba a bloquearlo. Y no solamente eso, sino que posiblemente _funaría_ a Bokuto en Twitter y lo expondría como un depravado sexual y acosador.

¡Era muy joven como para que lo echaran a patadas de su espacio feliz…!

Bokuto estaba a casi nada de marcarle a Oikawa Tooru por asilo en Argentina, pero la voz de Akaashi al otro lado le hizo dar un brinco al corazón.

— _¿Seguro?_ —preguntó Akaashi con algo de timidez e inseguridad—. _¿De verdad podrías hacerlo, Bokuto-san?_

—Y-yo… sí. ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto, Akaashi! ¡Te ayudaría en lo que sea que tú necesites! —exclamó entre risotadas que ocultaban los nervios que lo carcomían—. ¡Bokuto-san será tu héroe!

— _Está bien_ —dijo Akaashi tras otro largo silencio—. _Solo… deja que me prepare. Te llamo en cinco minutos._

Aquellos cinco minutos fueron los más insoportables que Bokuto tuvo que soportar en su vida.

¿Y si Akaashi no le llamaba? ¿O si nunca más le hablaba? ¡Quizás esa era su táctica para alejarlo sin romperle mucho el corazón!

¿Qué _mierda_ estaba pensando en ofrecerle una mano para jalarse el ganso? ¡Claramente Bokuto no estaba pensando en nada!

Definitivamente se merecía ser funado en Twitter.

Cuando el teléfono vibró en su pecho, casi se le cayó el móvil en la cara en su intento desesperado por responder. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que no era capaz de pensar en mucho más.

—Akaashi —dijo Bokuto tragando saliva.

— _Bokuto-san_ —respondió el otro con seriedad—. _Ya estoy listo. Eh… por… por si quieres hacerlo._

—¿En dónde estás?

— _Me vine al baño del piso de abajo. Nadie duerme aquí_ —Akaashi dio un largo suspiro—. _No es que sea ruidoso, pero no quiero que nadie me atrape por haberse levantado a orinar…_

Bokuto no dijo nada. Todavía no podía conectar neuronas en su cabeza. No es como si tuviera más de una. ¡Pero no estaba consiguiendo hacerla ser funcional otra vez!

Cuando fue capaz de recuperar el habla, abrió otra vez la boca:

—Yo… ¿qué debería hacer? —preguntó de repente.

Se sintió como un completo idiota. ¿Acaso no fue _él_ quien ofreció una ayuda a Akaashi? ¿No era el que debía saber exactamente qué hacer para que pudiera ponerse… de esa manera?

— _Um_ —La voz de Akaashi tembló un poco—. _¿Qué te gustaría hacerme, Bokuto-san?_

—Yo…

Bokuto sintió que su boca empezaba a salivar, y que algo adentro de su ropa interior empezaba a cosquillear y sentirse cálido. Muy pronto se le nublaría todo el juicio, y no sería capaz de decir más que dos palabras coherentes entre sí.

¿Qué quería _hacerle_ a Akaashi?

—Puedo besarte en el cuello, si te gusta —dijo Bokuto; se dio cuenta que su voz se tornó más rasposa de manera automática—. Puedo besarte en el cuello, en la mandíbula, y de ahí bajaría a tus clavículas.

Akaashi se escuchaba como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. El peculiar sonido de la piel de las manos rozando la de otras partes del cuerpo no tardó en aparecer desde el auricular —y eso _no_ estaba ayudando a Bokuto a mantenerse calmado.

— _¿Qué más?_

—Te quito la ropa antes, por supuesto —rio Bokuto—. No pienso dejarte una sola prenda encima. Te agarraría por la cintura mientras te beso, y luego te depositaría lentamente sobre mi cama.

Akaashi ahogó un jadeo al otro lado de la línea. Bokuto se relamió los labios resecos. Tuvo que apretar más sus piernas en un intento de contener el incendio que empezaba a azorarlo allí abajo.

— _¿Cómo es tu cama, Bokuto-san?_ —preguntó Akaashi—. _Quiero imaginarla._

—Es pequeña, de una sola plaza. Tendríamos que apretarnos lo más que podamos. Ahora mismo tengo sábanas de un azul que me recuerda a tus ojos…

Bokuto se quedó callado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué mierda dijo eso.

Es que su mente volaba tan alto al pensar en Akaashi, que no pudo evitar imaginar sus preciosos y pequeños ojos que eran de un color que no sabía cómo definir. Eran _hermosos_ en fotografías, y no sabía lo que causaría en su sistema poder verlo frente a frente con esa mirada tan profunda.

Trataba de imaginarse un primer encuentro con Akaashi, pero ahora su mente se desviaba a cualquier cosa en lugar de un momento emotivo. Se veía a sí mismo tomándolo de la cadera para empujarlo con suavidad contra una pared. Quería mirarlo mientras Akaashi exploraba todo su cuerpo con los ojos.

Quería _besarlo_ en la boca, y dejarlo sin aire como en ese mismo momento.

— _¿Y qué te gusta a ti, Bokuto-san?_ —inquirió, de repente, y su voz le trajo de regreso a la realidad—. _¿Preferirías que use contigo mis manos, o mi boca?_

—La boca —contestó Bokuto sin siquiera pensarlo—. Yo… me parece que tu boca se ve muy bonita, Akaashi. Creo que me haría sentir muy bien.

Akaashi volvió a suspirar al otro lado, de forma tan suave como un pequeño animalito herido. Ya en aquel punto, Bokuto apretaba su propia erección por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

Pero no podía distraerse en su propio placer. El ruido al otro lado aumentó su velocidad, y al menos creyó que eso era un indicador de que lo estaba haciendo de forma más o menos bien.

Es que, santo cielo, ¿en serio estaba teniendo sexo telefónico con Akaashi? ¡¿Con Akaashi Keiji?!

¿El chico de Twitter conocido por sus teorías y análisis de diferentes anime, el que todos adoraban por ser tan correcto y tan guapo en las pocas fotos que posteaba?

¿Qué clase de héroe fue en su vida pasada para que Bokuto pudiera disfrutar de tan glorioso momento en esta?

Akaashi respiraba de forma más errática. Algunos jadeos se escapaban de su boca ya sin ningún temor. Pero Bokuto hubiera deseado no escucharlos, porque su sentido de la audición se había agudizado por completo —y cada cosa que escuchaba era suficiente para hacerle sentir que estaba en algún lado tan lejano como Saturno.

— _¿Podrías decir mi nombre, Bokuto-san? No Akaashi_ —pidió entre suspiros y respiraciones—. _Di mi primer nombre._

—Keiji —soltó Bokuto sin pensarlo, y metió al fin la mano dentro de su bóxer. El contacto le hizo arquear la espalda—. Keiji, Keiji, Keiji. Es un nombre hermoso.

_Tan hermoso como tú_ , deseaba haber dicho.

Tal vez se lo diría. No mientras tenían sexo virtual, por supuesto. Pero Bokuto no quería abandonar aquella vida sin decírselo.

No fue consciente de cuando comenzó a bombear su propio miembro mientras Akaashi jadeaba con más fuerza. Al final, un pequeño grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Akaashi y se prolongó durante unos agónicos segundos en los que Bokuto hizo su propia parte.

Su propio sonido lo delataba, pero Akaashi no se estaba quejando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho. No había mucho que pudieran decir, tampoco. Eran sus agitadas y cansadas respiraciones las que delataban la locura que ambos acababan de cometer.

¿Qué pensarían la mañana siguiente? ¿Tendrían la suficiente vergüenza como para no poder hablarse?

¿Y si esto arruinaba la preciosa amistad que habían construido en todos esos meses?

Aunque Bokuto fuera una persona muy sociable, él no tenía ningún amigo realmente cercano en su vida real. Nadie lo soportaba mucho tiempo… aquella era una triste realidad.

En internet lo querían pese a su intensidad. A veces, lo azotaba la inseguridad de si todas esas personas _realmente_ podrían quererle si le conocieran. Si el Bokuto bromista y de eterno buen humor en Twitter se quitara la máscara y se convirtiera en el desastre que era en su vida real.

Akaashi conocía esas facetas. Él se las había mostrado en momentos de vulnerabilidad, y no abandonó su lado. Y viceversa, también.

Ninguno de los dos eran perfectos. Eran solo dos humanos carentes de cariño, y que encontraron un lugar de consuelo en las palabras del otro.

¿Cómo podía Bokuto no quererle de la forma en que lo hacía?

—Te quiero, Akaashi —soltó Bokuto respiraba de manera errática. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero ya no por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Te quiero muchísimo.

— _También te quiero, Bokuto-san_ —Akaashi se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero se escuchaba sincero—. _Perdóname si no te lo digo a menudo. Pero te quiero de verdad._

Otro pequeño silencio yació entre ambos mientras Bokuto mordía el dobladillo de sus sábanas para no echarse a gritar como una niñita enamorada de su ídolo adolescente.

Tal vez estaba siendo un ridículo infantil para tener ya veintiún años. Pero nunca se había sentido tan eufórico como en ese momento.

— _Y gracias, en serio_ —agregó Akaashi, y lo escuchó reír a través del cansancio—. _No recuerdo haberla pasado tan bien con alguien en los últimos años._

Si bien todo aquel show fue para que Akaashi pudiera dormir tranquilo, la verdad fue que ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa —como si nada hubiera cambiado entre los dos, pero como si todo fuera diferente a partir de ahora.

Diferente para _bien_. O eso sentía Bokuto. Ni siquiera fue capaz de colgar el teléfono a Akaashi cuando el sol comenzó a salir y el otro tuvo que correr a fingir que había pasado la noche en su cama —y no semi-desnudo sobre la taza del baño.

Le deseó éxitos en su examen, y también que le avisara cuando saliera del aula. Akaashi prometió volver a llamarle por teléfono.

Cuando Bokuto dejó el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche y trató de dormir un poco —sus clases eran en la tarde— con los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de su ventana, se encontró cayendo poco a poco en un sueño profundo y con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Akaashi Keiji siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír. Incluso a través de la distancia.


End file.
